


after seeing my eyes, can you still believe in your tomorrow?

by sensor



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensor/pseuds/sensor
Summary: this was supposed to be a safe place. / onesided obito → rin.





	after seeing my eyes, can you still believe in your tomorrow?

it's been far too long, you think, but how often had you wound up back here, in this exact place? even if mental, it couldn't be good for you, and then that's when you hear it.

  
  
the sound —

  
  
the _voice_ —

  
  
 _she's not real_ , you tell yourself, and you repeat this mantra to yourself, over and over and over and over until it's just stuck there, like a song that you've gotten stuck in your head, and your gloved fingers slide along the side of your face that's just not in tact anymore.

  
  
 _she's gone_ , you say to yourself. she's not there any more. she's not smiling anymore, and you can't help but to feel the pang in your heart whenever you hear her name, whenever you look at the portrait that you found yourself desperately clinging to.

  
  
_(and no one has to know about the fact that you cut the two of you out of the team photo, tossed the other two to the side like garbage.)_

  
  
you find yourself chuckling, because the thought that you would end up this lonely is gripping at your heart like a vice, it's squeezing and _squeezing_ and you find your laughter shaking your shoulders, and then you realize that you haven't laughed in years because now you can see the warm tears dripping onto your gloves, placed firm in your lap.

  
  
oh, _oh_ , your heart is singing with such agony, you squeeze your eyes shut and then you find yourself falling, falling into something so much deeper than you'd ever thought about, and then when you open your eyes, you can see so much clearer.

  
  
properties of your own mind, your own personal heaven. but something keeps pulling at your mind, telling you that nothing here is actually real, you're not really looking at her, you aren't stroking her cheek, and she's not smiling up at you, her radiance making her look angelic.

  
  
and then, it happens, and you see it again, but it's your arm that's pierced right through her chest, and she's looking at you, and _oh god_ , this is _not_ how this is supposed to happen. it shouldn't be happening here anyway, not here, not in your safe haven. not in the space where the two of you are supposed to be _happy_.

  
  
and it hurts even more when it's not even your name that she spits with the blood falling from her mouth, but _his_ , and it makes your eyes do that stinging thing again, and you can feel your blood boil, and you know now that your previous heaven is just another layer of hell that you've stumbled into by mistake.


End file.
